memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Kang
"Only a fool fights in a burning house!" :- Kang, 2268 Kang was among the most influential leaders and feared diplomats in the Klingon Empire during the late 23rd and early 24th centuries. As a product of 22nd century genetic engineering, Kang was a descendent from Klingons affected with the Klingon augment virus created in 2154. ( ) By the 2290s, Kang was outwardly cured of this affliction either through medical treatment, cosmetic surgery, or a combination of both. ( ) Throughout his illustrious career, Kang played key roles in many legendary battles against the Federation, both on the battlefield and at the negotiation table. As a result of his prowess, Kang's status within the Empire was revered to the extent that he achieved the status of a Klingon ''Dahar'' Master. His glory further succeeded him, after his death in 2370, when he earned his own statue among the Hall of Heroes on Qo'noS. ( ) Kang wed his wife, Mara, prior to 2268; she later served as Kang's science officer aboard his battle cruiser during the late 2260s. By 2290, Kang had his first son, whom he named Dax, in honor of his friend, the Federation ambassador to Qo'noS, Curzon Dax. ( ; ) Military career Much of Kang's early career is unknown. However, by the 2260s, he had achieved the rank of commander, and was assigned the command of his own battle cruiser. ( ) Conflicts with the Federation While responding to a distress call at Beta XII-A in 2268, Kang's battle cruiser sustained massive internal damage after the ship became disabled, resulting in the deaths of 400 of his crew. As the ship drifted towards Beta XII-A, Kang beamed down to the planet to discover Captain Kirk on the surface. Kang accused Kirk of attacking his ship and took Kirk prisoner, while claiming the orbiting for the Klingon Empire. Kang convinced Kirk to beam the group up to the Enterprise, to where he and the remaining thirty-seven survivors were transported aboard as prisoners. Kang's wrecked ship was destroyed by the Enterprise, because of the danger it posed by emitting a massive amount of hazardous radiation. Aboard the Enterprise, intense fighting broke out between the two groups, as the ship mysteriously hurtled toward the galactic rim. The emergency bulkheads of the Enterprise, soon after, sealed themselves, trapping 392 members of the Enterprise crew below decks. The entire situation – including the phantom Beta XII-A colony, imaginary distress calls, and transmutation of the weapons aboard the Enterprise – were discovered to have been engineered by an unknown energy being that thrived on the belligerent emotions precipitated from the ingrained hatred between the Klingon Empire and Federation. Through the cooperation of Mara, Kirk was able to cooperate with Kang to drive the lifeform away by generating positive emotions. ( ) Relations with the Federation continued to periodically flare up, throughout the latter half of the 23rd century. On one such occasion, Captain Kang, together with Captain Kor, lead two divisions of warships in an ancient Earth cavalry-style attack on a Federation outpost at Caleb IV. During the attack, Kang and Kor successfully tricked their opponents by first launching a small initial attack, and then striking with the bulk of the forces when the Federation began repair efforts. ( ) In 2289, Kang represented the Klingon Empire in negotiations with the Federation, represented by Curzon Dax, on the Korvat colony. ( ) Later career Kang, Koloth and Kor, who originally set out with forty legions, together held the Korma Pass against T'nag's army in a glorious battle in a trinary star system. The three warriors forced the enemy to fight with the blinding light of three suns in their eyes. The battle ended with the mountainside covered with so many dead that there was not a square meter of ground to be seen. They together feasted on T'nag's heart, in celebration of their victory. ( ) In 2293, Kang encountered Captain Sulu, of the , in the Azure Nebula, as Sulu attempted a foray into Klingon space. To evade Kang, Sulu ignited volatile sirillium gas which was inside the nebula, disabling Kang's battle cruiser and ensuring the Excelsior s escape. ( ) Kang commanded many ships in his career. In 2372, Kang's friend Kor had a dream about discovering the Sword of Kahless. In the dream, the statues of Kang and Koloth in the Hall of Heroes would turn to flesh and blood, as the trio presented the Sword to Emperor Kahless. Kang's ship then uncloaked above, a swirl of song transported the trio into its embrace, and the ship streaked away into the golden light to the gates of Sto-vo-kor. ( ) During the late 2280s, a band of depredators, led by the Albino, began raiding Klingon colonies. Three Klingon warships, commanded by Kang, Koloth and Kor, were sent out to stop him. Their mission was successful in capturing most of the depredators. However, the Albino was able to escape. In the Albino's last message to the Klingons, he promised to take his revenge on the firstborn of each of the three captains. Within a few years, the Albino kept his word and managed to infect the warriors' three innocent children with a genetic virus that eventually killed them. ( ) The blood oath In 2290, Kor, Kang, Koloth and Curzon Dax pledged a blood oath to avenge the deaths of their sons, the offense committed by the Albino. They nearly caught the Albino at Galdonterre, but one of their subspace messages was intercepted and he, once again, was able to escape. In 2363, after decades of searching, Kang discovered one of the Albino's discarded wives on Dayos IV. Kang fed and clothed her. He later told her the story of his murdered son and his quest for the Albino. Although she said nothing of the Albino's location, Kang suspected that she knew where he was. In early 2370, Kang received an amulet, sent to him through the recently deceased former wife of the Albino. The amulet revealed to Kang the whereabouts of the Albino, who had a compound located on Secarus IV. Kang traveled to the Secarus system to confirm the revelation, only to be immediately contacted by the Albino, who, unexpectedly, invited the trio to a "fair fight" and one last glorious battle – forty of the Albino's best warriors against his four pursuers. Not expecting victory but willing to settle for an honorable death in battle, Kang accepted. Three months later, the Klingons assembled at Deep Space 9, where Dax's then-current host, Lieutenant Jadzia Dax, was assigned. Kang informed the others of the Albino's location but not of what happened when he had gone there. Kang objected to Jadzia's inclusion, believing she was not bound by Curzon's blood oath. Though she convinced Kor and Koloth to support her, Kang continued to resist until he reluctantly relented. En route to Secarus, Dax pressed Kang on the matter until he finally admitted the truth to her and, eventually, the others. It was later discovered that the Albino had never had any intention of honoring his word and had laid a trap by planting a gravitic mine at the threshold of his compound. Dax suggested using the Albino's expectations to their advantage and plan a new strategy. Using the element of surprise, they bombarded the compound with tetryon particles, rending any energy-based weapons useless, and forcing the Albino and his sentries into face-to-face, hand-to-hand combat. Koloth was fatally wounded fighting the Albino's personal guard. Kang's bat'leth was shattered during a fierce battle with the Albino and Kang was mortally wounded. However, Kang managed to kill the Albino (held at bay by Dax), by stabbing him in the heart with a d'k tahg, before Kang died as well. Having fulfilled their blood oath, both Kang and Koloth died glorious and honorable deaths. ( ) Appendices Appearances * * * Background information Kang was played by actor Michael Ansara in all of his appearances. In Marc Okrand's tlhIngan Hol language, Kang's name is properly rendered as qeng. (The Klingon Dictionary 2nd ed., p. 58) Matt Groening, creator of , named his recurring alien characters , after Kang the Klingon and Kodos, a character in . His mirror universe counterpart appeared in the novel The Sorrows of Empire and the novella The Worst of Both Worlds. External links * * * de:Kang es:Kang fr:Kang Category:Klingon military personnel Category:Klingons Category:Augments